Double Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Sorcerer gets mad at the fact that he never got his revenge on GDN so he decides to stank his girlfriend Debbie Kang. Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, Randy and Theresa go on a double date.


At Toon Mansion, GDN and Bugs were in the kitchen, talking to each other.

"I'm telling you Bugs, this girl I've been dating for a while is really great." Said GDN.

"Yeah how so?" said Bugs.

"She and I have a lot in common." Said GDN.

Sonic then entered the kitchen.

"Hey, what you guy's talking about?" asked Sonic.

"GDN has a girlfriend." Said Bugs.

"Good for you." Said Sonic, "You better not have used one of those online dating services."

"What do you mean?" asked GDN.

"Those dames always try to devise you." Said Sonic, "Here's the photo of a broad I dated last month she used on the internet." Sonic pulled out a picture of a very skinny woman with red hair, "And here's what she really looked like." Sonic pulled out a picture of an obese woman with brown hair.

"And you weren't like that?" asked GDN.

"No, I started with this photo." Sonic pulled out a photo of himself posing, "But I got nowhere with that, so I used this photo." Sonic pulled out a photo with his head posted on the body of the Hulk with blue skin.

"How'd you get a photo like that?" asked Bugs.

"Photoshop baby." Said Sonic.

"Now if you all will excuse me, I have to meet her in the park." GDN left the house.

"Do you think that this date will turn out okay?" Bugs asked Sonic.

"$20 says that it ends badly." Said Sonic.

"You're on." Said Bugs.

In the training room, Danny in his ghost form and Randy as the ninja were training. Randy pulled out his swords and tried to attack Danny, but he turned intangible and Randy missed.

"How can you attack something that you can't attack? Riddle me that." Said Danny.

Randy kept on trying to attack Danny but he kept on missing. Danny however, being invisible and intangible managed to lay a couple of good attacks on Randy.

2 minutes later, the two left the training room now in their standard clothing.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm buying." Said Danny.

"Sure." Said Randy.

Later, the two were at a snack shack eating hotdogs.

"Man, I got to say, that was pretty sneaky, turning invisible and intangible to keep me from attacking you." Said Randy.

"Yeah, I know how to train." Said Danny.

"Well next time don't, it was very unfair." Said Randy.

"Hey, when you're fighting an enemy, they'll always fight unfairly. You need to think like them." Said Danny.

Randy grabbed a newspaper and began looking through it.

"Well, I'll do that the next time I fight a villain." Randy then noticed something in the paper that caught his eyes, "Check it out."

Danny looked at the newspaper and saw something else.

"Are you trying to get me to work in 'that' kind of car wash?" said Danny.

Randy looked at what Danny was looking at.

"Not that, that!" Randy pointed to what he was looking at, "The grand opening of a new fancy restaurant."

"Nice. We should eat their tonight." Said Danny.

"How? We're definitely not fancy." Said Randy.

"I bring Sam, you bring Theresa, we'll make it a double date." Said Danny.

"Let's do it." Said Randy.

Meanwhile, GDN was sitting on a tree branch, waiting for his date.

"She should be here any minute now." Said GDN.

GDN then fell off the branch and on the ground, just as his date Debby Kang showed up.

"What're you doing?" asked Debby.

"I'm looking for a four-leaf clover." Said GDN.

He then got back on his feet, walked over to his car and opened the passenger door as Debby walked over to the passenger side and got in the car.

"You're very courteous." Said Debby.

"Thanks, living in a mansion with lots of other residents taught me that." GDN got into the driver's seat and started the car, "Where should we go to?"

"I know of a place." Said Debby.

"Show me." GDN said as he drove his car.

Back with Danny and Randy, they were talking with Sam and Theresa about the new restaurant.

"I don't know. Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Theresa.

"Trust me, I'm sure that it'll be fun." Said Danny.

"Yeah, like that last time we went to that other fancy restaurant?" Sam said sarcastically.

**Flashback**

In the flashback, Danny, Sam, Randy and Theresa were eating in a restaurant as Spongebob was sent flying through a window. He got back on his feet and managed to dodge some electricity that was aimed at him. He grabbed a hose just as the person he was fighting; Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) was approaching him.

"You're no match for me Squarepants, you never were." Said Megavolt.

"I could say this much, you're looking a little thirsty. Have a drink Sparky." Spongebob turned the hose on.

"DON'T CALL ME-"Megavolt was interrupted by being sprayed with water, causing him to short out.

**End Flashback**

Randy realized what Sam was talking about.

"Okay, so maybe we should have seen Spongebob having a battle with a rat that has electrical powers coming." Said Randy.

"Not only that, he had us pay for all the damages as the press was interviewing him for defeating that rat." Said Theresa.

"You have to admit, he sure took care of that rat despite not having any powers." Said Danny.

"Still, I don't think it's a good idea." Said Sam.

"I wish I could promise that it'll never happen again." Said Danny.

Sam and Theresa thought about it.

"Okay." Said Sam.

"But only because we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time." Said Theresa.

"I could assure you, it'll never happen again." Said Randy.

Meanwhile, GDN and Debby were at a zoo.

"So what do you want to see first?" GDN asked.

"The Mexican Death Bear." Said Debby.

GDN was confused.

"The what what bear?" he asked.

"Mexican Death Bear." Said Debby.

"I'm not sure I follow." Said GDN.

"I'll show you." Debby took GDN's hand and took him to an exhibit and didn't see anything.

"Hey, where'd the bear go?" wondered Debby.

"Didn't you hear?" said a voice from behind the two, they turned and saw a zoo keeper named Mr. Turner, "The bear had to be put down."

"What, why?" asked Debby.

"Because it caused to many deaths." Said Mr. Turner.

"Oh, now I see why they call it the 'Mexican Death Bear'. It all makes sense now." Said GDN.

He then noticed Debby's sad face and decided to comfort her.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Let's go see another animal." Said GDN.

Debby's stench went down to the Sorcerer who then smelled it.

"Interesting, a sad soul with that gold dragon in ninja clothing. Just the perfect type of person to use so I can get my revenge on him for chaining me up once more." Said the Sorcerer.

He then proceeded to Debby. GDN got a few feet away and saw his girlfriend as a monster.

"Why is it that every time I go to Norrisville something like this happens?" said GDN.

He then turned into the GoldDragonNinja and proceeded to battle his stanked girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Danny and Randy were now in Danny's room, wearing tuxes and looking at their reflections.

"Well, we do look like fancy people now." Said Danny.

"Yeah, matched the dress code for when going into a fancy restaurant." Said Randy.

"I got to say Cunningham, it was smart of you to rent these tuxes." Said Danny.

"Who said I rented these? I bought them with my own money I got from my job." Said Randy.

"You got a job, where?" asked Danny.

"Newspaper delivery boy for the Daily Toon." Said Randy.

"Nice." Said Danny.

"Come on, let's get our dates." Said Randy as he and Danny left the room.

The two were now downstairs, sitting with Bugs and Sonic in the living room.

"So, where are the lucky ladies?" asked Bugs.

"They'll be down any minute now." Said Danny.

"You better not have-"Sonic began before he was interrupted by Randy.

"Don't even tell us about the online dating service incident that happened to you." Said Randy.

"Oh boy's." said a voice outside of the living room.

Danny and Randy turned to the source of the voice and saw Sam in a black and purple dress and Theresa in a green dress.

"Wow." Said Danny and Randy.

"Who needs online dating services when you can date your housemates?" Said Sonic.

Randy and Danny stood up and walked over to Theresa and Sam and linked their arms together.

"Shall we?" asked Randy.

"Sure." Said Theresa.

The four then walked out the front door.

"You know, I should date someone in this mansion." Said Sonic just as Raven entered the mansion, "Hey Raven-"

"No." said Raven.

"Come on, I never even asked yet." Said Sonic.

"Well I don't need to hear the whole question if I know what you'll be asking." Raven left the area.

"How does she know what I was going to ask her?" wondered Sonic.

"Because she's the spawn of a demon." Said Bugs.

Outside, Danny, Sam, Randy and Theresa were waiting for a limo. One drove in front of them and out of the driver side of the limo came Robin in a tuxedo. He went to the back door and opened it for the couples.

"Hey Robin, you must have a nice connection with someone. Who is it?" said Theresa.

"That I can't tell you." Said Robin.

"Bruce Wayne?" said Sam.

"Dammit." Said Robin.

The couples entered the limo, Robin closed it before he returned to the driver's seat and drove off.

Meanwhile in the Norrisville zoo, GDN was getting thrashed by the stanked Debby.

"Man, I don't want to have to fight my own girlfriend." Said GDN.

He then breathed ice onto Debby, freezing her. But she broke out of her ice and some of the ice hit GDN, sending him flying.

Outside the zoo, Principal Slimovitz stepped out his car.

"I just hope that someone doesn't wreck it this time." Said Slimovitz.

He then saw GDN about to crash into his car and panicked. GDN managed to recover and flap his wings to keep from destroying the car. He landed on top of it.

Slimovitz sighed, "That was a close call."

He spoke to soon, because his car fell apart.

"You'll pay for that!" said Slimovitz.

"Hey don't blame me, dragons are heavier then humans." GDN flew off.

"I've got to move to Gotham City. Much safer there" Said Slimovitz.

Meanwhile, the limo got to the new fancy restaurant and Robin went to the back door and opened it. The two couples walked out the limo and over to the entrance.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half." Said Robin before he drove off.

Later, the four were at a table looking through the menu.

"You know what I find odd." Said Theresa.

"That everything on the menu is worth a lot of money?" asked Randy.

"No. That nothing crazy has happened yet." Said Theresa.

She spoke to soon. A firework flew out the kitchen and out the front door and exploded outside the restaurant.

"I take that back." Said Theresa.

"Well, at least no one's battling anyone in the restaurant." Said Danny.

"You mean like what's going on outside?" said Sam.

"Yeah, like what's going on-"Danny stopped when he realized what Sam just said, "WHAT?"

The four looked outside and saw Spongebob and Megavolt battling outside.

"Aw geez." Randy pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Outside, Spongebob and Megavolt were still battling when Spongebob's cell phone began to ring.

"Time out Sparky." Said Spongebob.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" said Megavolt.

"Whatever." Said Spongebob before he began to talk on his cell phone, "Hello?"

Turns out Randy dialed Spongebob's number.

"Hey, you think you can have your battle somewhere else? Me and Danny are with Sam and Theresa." Said Randy.

"Randy? Where are you guys?" asked Spongebob.

"The restaurant to your right." Said Randy.

Spongebob turned to his right and saw the four.

"Okay, I'll take it someplace far away from you." Spongebob hanged up his phone and turned back to Megavolt.

"We need to take this someplace far away from here." Said Spongebob.

"Well, where at?" asked Megavolt.

Spongebob thought about it until he came up with the answer, on the rooftops.

"Back where we started." Said Spongebob.

"Right." Said Megavolt.

Spongebob and Megavolt continued to battle.

Back in the restaurant, the four were still looking through the menu as the waiter; DJ (Total Drama Island) came to their table.

"Are we ready to order?" asked DJ.

"Yeah, get me your slow roasted salmon." Said Randy.

"I'll take some ravioli and get the girls some salads." Said Danny.

"Coming right up." DJ left.

Danny and Randy looked at Sam and Theresa.

"We're being courteous." Said Randy.

Back with GDN, he was still being thrashed around by the stanked Debby.

"Man, the Sorcerer must really hate me more than the ninja." Said GDN.

Debby was about to attack GDN, but he breathed fire, blinding Debby for a while.

"Okay GDN, you got to find a way from hurting your girlfriend. But how?" he wondered.

GDN then came up with an idea.

"Debby stop!" said GDN.

Debby stopped destroying things.

"This isn't like you. You're more than what you've become. You're a good friend, more than a friend even, my girlfriend." Said GDN.

Debby realized what she was doing and turned back to normal.

"It's okay Debby." GDN approached his girlfriend.

"Wha-What happened?" Debby wondered.

"You blacked out." Said GDN.

He was then hit in the butt by something. He pulled it out and saw that it was a tranquillizer dart.

"Oh great. I'm about to become the zoo's next exhibit." He said in his mind.

GDN was hit in the butt by more darts before he passed out. Behind him were Slimovitz and Mr. Turner holding a tranquilizer gun.

"That's him, he's the one who destroyed my car." Said Slimovitz.

"This'll make lots of money for the zoo." Said Mr. Turner.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, Randy and Theresa were back at the mansion, in the living room with Spongebob (who finished his battle with Megavolt and won), Bugs and Sonic.

"So the dates were very good eh?" asked Bugs.

"Yeah, you'd better believe it." Said Randy.

"You know, maybe you should bring me along next week. I'll bring Sandy with me." Said Spongebob.

Danny, Sam, Randy and Theresa thought about it.

"Sure, but only because we don't want to see you getting into any crazy situations when not with us, like that other time with that electrical rat." Said Theresa.

"You have my word." Said Spongebob.

"You should also bring GDN and his girlfriend." Said Sonic.

"GDN has a girlfriend?" said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Bugs, "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Back at the zoo, GDN (who was still as the GoldDragonNinja) was regaining consciousness and got back on his feet. He saw that he was in a giant cage before he saw Debby.

"Debby." GDN ran to the end of the cage and tried to break out, but couldn't, "Why can't I break out?"

"Because the bars are indestructible." Said Debby.

"What!? I need to get back to the mansion." Said GDN.

"Well, your friends might be able to work something out with the zoo owner in a day or two." Said Debby.

"Oh man." Said GDN.


End file.
